To: Sakura
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: SasuSaku AU Fanfiction/S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/ Di detik ketika aku gagal menjadi history, kutahu itu adalah masa yang paling ia sesali.


Di detik ketika aku gagal menjadi _history_ , kutahu itu adalah masa yang paling ia sesali. Meski saat itu, ia sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang bisa disebabkan oleh keabaiannya pada notifikasi di sudut kiri. Tapi dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca, yang terpantul di depan muka tiap kali ia melihatku, sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

Bahwa ia menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Amat sangat menyesal.

Sebab gara-gara itulah—

—Sakura mati.

* * *

 **To: Sakura**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T  
** #65—Ignorance

 **SasuSaku AU Fanfiction**

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

 **Summary**

Di detik ketika aku gagal menjadi _history_ , kutahu itu adalah masa yang paling ia sesali.

* * *

Hari itu, Sakura mati.

Wajahnya tertelungkup di atas jalanan beraspal. Seragam SMA yang dipakainya koyak, robek di sana-sini setelah tubuhnya dihantam mobil _pick-up_ bermuatan ayam. Darahnya yang merah, menggenang, menenggelamkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Dari pelukannya, ada sebentuk silinder yang terlempar hingga ke trotoar seberang. Tabung berlapis beludru hitam itu berisi ijazah kelulusan, piagam penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik, serta surat pemberitahuan telah diterima di jurusan keperawatan.

Kerumunan terbentuk, histeria menyebar. Langsung saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan sarat tuduhan bermunculan.

"Kenapa mengemudinya tidak hati-hati?!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa kau melanggar lampu lalu lintas?!"

Kerumunan itu marah pada sang sopir mobil _pick-up_ yang penampilan urakannya semakin membuat mereka ingin berkata kasar. Namun yang terucap dari mulut sang sopir kemudian meredakan pertanyaan, menghadirkan keheningan. Ucapan yang terdengar tidak nyata, terdengar terlalu mengada-ada, dan akan menyeret sopir itu ke ruang sidang jika saja tidak ada CCTV yang mendukungnya.

"Aku tidak menabraknya! Gadis itu yang meloncat ke depan mobilku!"

Dia melakukan investigasi.

 **Temannya_Sakura 01 [18/04/17—09.00]**

 _Maaf ka. Tapi aku gak tahu kenapa Sakura begitu._

 **Temannya_Sakura 25 [18/04/17—09.30]**

 _Maaf ka Sasuke. Aku gtw, hr itu jg cm say hello krn kursiku jauh. Maaf. Cba kk tnya Ino._

 **Temannya_Sakura 88 [18/04/17—16.00]**

 _Yg sabar ka Sasuke. Sy jg sdih bnget. Tp sy g bs jwb prtnyaan kk. Maaf._

 **Temannya_Sakura 130 [18/04/17—23.00]**

 _Jgn sms w. W gtw ap"._

 **Ino_Teman Sakura [18/04/17—01.00]**

 _Mbb ka. Sbenrnya sy ragu mw crta. Tp hrsnya sy crta dr dlu. Ini jg sy motonya diem" mkanya g brni tnya ke Sakura jg. Maaf ka. Maaf._

 **Ino_Teman Sakura** _sends a photo._

 **Ino_Teman Sakura** _sends a photo._

Air matanya jatuh berlinangan.

.

.

.

"Nak Sasuke, kenapa jauh-jauh datang ke sini? Kuliahmu bagaimana?" tanya pria tua di hadapannya. Ia mencoba memasang satu senyuman, tetapi gagal. Duka masih menguar pekat di rumah itu dan segala kenangan yang membayanginya membuat suasana hatinya kelabu. Kepada orang tua yang dulu di depannya ia selalu menjaga etika demi bisa menggandeng tangan anak gadisnya, tersenyum tipis pun ia tak bisa.

"Saya sedang libur semester."

"Ah. Benar. Lalu, kenapa kau ingin lihat laptop dan HP Sakura? Ada … sesuatu?"

Bisa didengarnya nada penuh selidik di sana. Ia pun tahu alasannya. Anak muda yang suka main gila dan merekam aksinya sudah begitu banyak sekarang. Tapi bukan mereka. Jelas bukan. Namun ia tak merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan hal itu.

"Saya ingin mengecek sesuatu, soal Sakura."

"Soal apa?"

Jawabannya tersela oleh kedatangan wanita yang tubuhnya kini begitu kurus dengan mata berkantong hitam tebal. Ia meletakkan laptop dan HP dengan _casing_ berwarna _pink fanta_ sebelum berlalu dari sana.

"Paman … tahu kan? Pasti tahu. Paman pasti lihat saat mereka memvisum Sakura di rumah sakit," jawabnya kemudian.

"Nak Sasuke ini bicara apa?"

"Tangan Sakura. Paman lihat kan? Ada bekas luka."

"…."

"Bukan luka parut karena beradu aspal. Paman tahu kan?"

"…."

"Luka sayatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Februari**

 **3 Februari**

19.58 PM (3) Ismileeveryday – Curhat Online ||

20.21 PM Post : What should I do? | Ismileeveryday – Curhat Online ||

22.30 PM Cara untuk bahagia – Google Search || www. .id

22.31 PM Cara terbebas dari depresi – Google Search || www. .id

22.33 PM Suicidal thought dan cara menghadapinya – Google Search || www. .id

22.34 PM Are You Feeling Suicidal? How to Deal with Suicidal Thought and Feel … || .org

22.50 PM (9) Home – Facebook || .com

22.51 PM Notification – Sakura Haruno – Facebook || .com

22.52 PM Sasuke Uchiha – Facebook || .com

 _Scroll down to see more._

 **Maret**

 **1 Maret**

02.34 AM Doa supaya hati tenang – Google Search || www. .id

02.35AM 10 Doa dan Amalan Agar Hati Tenang dan Tidak Gelisah || .com

02.50 AM Home – Facebook || .com

02.51 AM Sakura Haruno – Facebook || .com

02.52 AM Sasuke Uchiha – Facebook || .com

02.53 AM Sasuke Uchiha – Message – Facebook || .com

02.54 AM Ismileeveryday – Curhat Online ||

03.12 Post : Suicidal thoughts? | Ismileeveryday – Curhat Online ||

 _Scroll down to see more._

 **11 Maret**

10.13 AM Sakura Haruno – Facebook || .com

10.14 AM Sasuke Uchiha – Facebook || .com

10.15 AM Sasuke Uchiha – Message – Facebook || .com

10.20 AM Ciri-ciri pacar yang minta putus – Google Search || www. .id

10.21 AM Cowok, cuek atau memang gak suka? – Google Search || www. .id

10.22 AM Hadiah untuk cowok cuek – Google Search || www. .id

10.23 AM 5 Kado Untuk Pacar Laki-Laki Yang Cuek – Toko Kado Ulang …||

20.00 PM Kumpulan cerita lucu – Google Search || www. .id

20.02 PM Cerita pengusir stress – Google Search || www. .id

20.03 PM 4 Cerita Lucu Terbaru Pengusir Stress | Super Baper || .net

20.20 PM Krim ampuh penghilang bekas luka – Google Search || www. .id

20.21 PM 10 Merk Obat Penghilang Bekas Luka Terbaik – ReadOn ||

 _Scroll down to see more._

 **April**

 **3 April**

01.15 AM Depresi dan gangguan tidur – Google Search || .

01.21 AM Obat tidur – Google Search || .

01.30 AM Cara mendapatkan obat anti depresan – Google Search || .

01.31 AM Antidepresan – Apotik online – Medicastore || .com

01.31 AM Obat Antidepresan dan Seluk Beluknya – || .com

01.35 AM Anti depresan dan efek sampingnya – Google Search || .

01.36 AM Daftar – Antidepresan – Apotek online – Medicastore || .com

01.37 AM Form Pembelian – Antidepresan – Apotek online – Medicastore || .com

 _Scroll down to see more._

 _Aku tidak sanggup lagi._

.

.

.

Dalam satu tarikan tiba-tiba yang entah dari mana datangnya, ia jatuh dalam lubang yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanjatnya. Setiap hari ditimbun oleh rasa bersalah, frustasi, juga begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh dia yang sudah mati.

Awalnya ada banyak orang di sana. Tapi satu per satu dari mereka bangkit, menggoyangkan tubuh hingga pertanyaan dan penyesalan itu jatuh ke bawah kaki, lantas diinjak hingga terbenam. Sendiri-sendiri, atau bahkan berdua, mereka memanjat lubang dan tidak pernah kembali, tidak juga melongok ke dalamnya lagi.

Sebelum ia menyadari, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di dalam lubang. Satu-satunya wanita di sana, meneteskan air mata seperti air terjun setiap hari, setiap kali seorang lain salah berucap. Mulutnya selalu meracau, membisikkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya disambut sunyi. Juga permohonan-permohonan maaf yang semakin lirih terdengar, tapi bergaung semakin keras di dalam hati.

Lalu seorang lain itu, yang selama ini memilih untuk lebih sedikit bicara agar tak ada yang merasa tersakiti, akhirnya bangkit. Tubuhnya yang lama membungkuk, ditegakkan. Mata yang dulu nanar penuh sirat kebingungan dan kesedihan, dikerjapkan. Di sana, ada pantulan taman bunga aneka warna dengan permainan-permainan luar ruangan.

"Aku ingin punya taman sendiri! Supaya bisa main setiap hari," putrinya pernah berkata. Itu memori yang sudah usang, yang terlihat begitu remeh untuk sekadar diputar kembali dalam pikiran. Tapi memori remeh itu yang ia perlukan, yang kemudian ia bagi pada si wanita yang masih juga menangis siang-malam. Ia berkata, "Mari kita hidupkan dan jaga untuk selama-lamanya." Wanita di hadapannya terdiam. Menangis. Lalu menganguk. Jadi tepat di purnama kedelapan, mereka bergandengan tangan dan pergi ke luar.

Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Bahkan ia santai saja membanting pintu di depan wajah orang itu.

"Sasuke! Gue mau ngomong, Brengsek!" salak orang itu dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Kalo lo mau ngomongin presentasi tadi, pergi. Gue mau tidur," sahut Sasuke dingin.

Orang itu, Naruto, malah merangsek masuk. "Gue gak tahan liat lo kayak gini, Sas. Udah mau setahun lo hidup kayak zombi! Di kelas ngelamun, tugas asal-asalan, presentasi berantakan. Mana Sasuke yang tahun lalu ngebentak dosen sialan yang jarang masuk itu?!"

Sasuke menoleh cepat hingga tulang lehernya berderak, matanya menatap Naruto nyalang. Emosi yang sudah lama ditahan, terpancing keluar karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

"MATI! SASUKE YANG ITU UDAH MATI, BRENGSEK! KELUAR LO, BRENGSEK! LO GAK TAHU APA-APA!" raung Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca. Rasa benci pada diri sendiri bergulung-gulung di dadanya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Naruto berkedip sekali. Terkejut dengan teriakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba juga tangan putihnya yang membabi-buta mendorongnya keluar.

Tapi kemudian—

"MAKANYA CERITA, GOBLOK!"

 _BUGH!_

—Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke seraya menjotos rahang kirinya. Mereka bergulingan ke teras depan, berpukulan.

.

.

.

Beberapa perempuan bertambah dekat dengan tawa, cerita, dan secangkir teh yang menguarkan aroma nostalgia, tapi beberapa laki-laki bertambah dekat dengan umpatan dan adu kulit tangan dengan rahang. Setelah gelombang adrenalin berlalu, Sasuke dan Naruto bergelimpangan di depan kamar kos yang lengang.

"Udah sembilan bulan, Sas. Udahlah. Sakura udah pergi," kata Naruto setelah lama mereka terdiam.

"Dia sakit, Nar. Sakit parah dan gue gak tahu apa-apa. Kalau aja hari itu, waktu dia telepon, gue lebih peduli … kalau aja pesannya terkirim …." Ada isak yang tertahan sebelum cerita itu mengalir deras seperti hujan di bulan Oktober. Tentang _history_ di laptop dan HP yang menjadi bukti mengerikan. Tentang foto-foto tangan penuh sayatan. Tentang kiriman-kirimannya di forum curhat _online_. "Dia jarang nelepon gue, tahu gue kalo belajar udah kayak orang kesetanan. Tapi dia nelepon gue pagi itu, di jam kita kuliah. Dia pasti udah panik, gak bisa mikir apa-apa sampe akhirnya dia nelepon gue. Begonya, gue malah sibuk nyiapin presentasi buat ngebantai dosen itu dan malah mutusin sambungannya gitu aja. Bayangin, lo punya _suicidal thought_ , kebingungan, butuh orang, tapi pacar lo sendiri malah gak peduli!"

Naruto diam sejenak. "Tapi lo gak tahu apa-apa Sas, bukan salah lo. Bahkan orangtuanya juga gak tahu Sakura kayak gitu. Bukan salah lo. Siapa yang ngira anak seceria Sakura punya depresi? Apalagi lo baru pacaran setengah tahun sama dia."

Naruto pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Di tiap kali kesempatan, ia selalu terkagum-kagum. Sakura cantik, baik, punya banyak teman, ramah pada semua orang, dan otaknya cemerlang. Tapi menurut Sasuke, semua titel itu yang malah berbalik membuat Sakura terkurung. Tiap kali dia depresi dan butuh sandaran, ia merasa teman-temannya yang 'tidak seberuntung dia' lebih menderita darinya dan sudah seharusnya ia lebih bersyukur. Jadi ia mengira depresinya sebagai rasa sedih yang akan hilang sendiri. Apalagi sepertinya ia takut 'kekurangannya' itu malah akan membuatnya dijauhi jika sampai ketahuan, takut dianggap cengeng dan berlebihan. Pada akhirnya, bercerita pada orang lain menjadi opsi yang terasa salah bagi Sakura. Ironisnya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk mencari bantuan dan menghubungi Sasuke, ia malah tak diacuhkan.

Sasuke menangis dalam diam, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Kalau saja pesan waktu itu terkirim," lirihnya.

Naruto tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Seandainya terkirim, mungkin Sakura tidak akan bunuh diri. Mungkin ia bisa bertahan sedikit lagi karena tahu Sasuke masih peduli padanya. Meski begitu, Naruto pun tahu. Ada terlalu banyak masalah yang mendorong Sakura mengambil tindakan itu selain hanya keabaian Sasuke. Orangtua yang sibuk dan selalu menganggapnya serba bisa, teman-teman yang selalu bergantung dan mengandalkannya, guru-guru yang terlalu berharap tinggi padanya. Bahkan jika ia diterima di jurusan keperawatan pun, bagi Sakura yang merasa 'harus sempurna' demi semua orang, pencapaian itu hanya seperti pembuktian bahwa ia telah gagal sebab semua berharap ia masuk ke jurusan kedokteran. Keabsenan orangtuanya dan Sasuke di hari kelulusan juga seolah menunjukkan kalau Sakura sudah tidak pantas mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Matahari perlahan tenggelam. Para mahasiswa yang letih setelah dikuras energinya di perkuliahan satu per satu mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua menatap heran pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang berbaring diam bersebelahan dengan wajah bengkak dan memar. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bertanya, ada apa, yang Naruto sahuti dengan lambaian tangan meminta pergi.

Begitu Naruto bisa melihat gemintang berkedap-kedip di langit di atas mereka, ia merasa sudah waktunya tangis Sasuke dihentikan. "Dengerin omongan gue karena gue gak bakal ngomong ini dua kali. _You don't drown by falling in the water, you drown by staying there._ Yah, meski gue tahu lo juga gak bisa berenang. Tapi lo ngerti kan maksud gue? Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, gue ngutip itu dari internet."

Naruto bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan yang diterima Sasuke tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Dan cuma karena lo baru tahu sekarang, bukan berarti lo terlambat. Yang satu itu masih bisa lo lakuin buat Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Merelakannya."

.

.

.

Lubang itu selalu gelap dan dingin. Ia hilang hitungan di sana. Mungkin ini sudah purnama kesepuluh atau kesebelas … ia tak tahu. Tapi ia sudah tak sama lagi seperti saat pertama kali ia terjatuh ke dalam sana. Pertama kali jatuh, ia bahkan ingin menggali lubang lain di dalam lubang itu untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia duduk, berjongkok, bersandar, lalu berdiri mantap. Kadang ia mengulurkan tangan ke atas, sebelum cepat-cepat menariknya dan melingkarkannya di lutut yang menekuk.

 _Mungkin sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa keluar._

 _Mungkin sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa merelakan._

"Paket!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kotak kardus kecil terbungkus plastik dijatuhkan ke dalam lubang. Penasaran, ia mendekat dan melihat apa isinya gerangan.

 ** _To Sasu-pyon_**

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun! Ha! Pasti Sasuke-kun lupa kan? Iya. Sudah kuduga_** ** _L_**

 ** _But here I give you a scaaarff. Gak terlalu rapi sih, rajutannya. Tapi aku mati-matian loh ngerjainnya! Soalnya udah sibuk ujian akhir, ujian masuk universitas dan lain-lain_** ** _L_** ** _Huhuhuhu._**

 ** _Warnanya sengaja kupilih pink, warna kesukaanku, lagian Sasuke-kun sukanya warna hitam sih. Gak asik banget._**

 ** _Tapi tolong dipakai ya. Supaya Sasuke-kun gak kedinginan dan selalu ingat aku_** ** _J_**

 ** _(PS: aku serius! Sasuke-kun harus pakai syal ini soalnya udah kusiapin dan kukirim dari bulan Maret saking gak sabarnya. See you next holiday!)_**

Surat itu pendek saja, ditulis dengan huruf-huruf halus yang sudah akrab di matanya. Meski ia membacanya sendiri, ia bisa mendengar suara gadis itu. Bergemerincing seperti lonceng kecil. Lantas ia teringat dengan _website_ tentang 5 kado untuk pemuda cuek sepertinya. Ah. Rupanya gadisnya memilih hadiah kelima: _handcraft gift._

Syal itu terasa lembut di tangannya, juga ringan dan sejuk. Tapi ia tahu, jalinan benangnya kuat, sangat kuat, hingga bisa menanggung bobot tubuhnya. Maka ia pun berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melempar salah satu ujung syal itu ke luar.

Sudah saatnya ia keluar dari lubang.

.

.

.

Kali pertama aku tercipta, sorot di matanya adalah perpaduan kesal, tak sabar, juga sedikit kecemasan untuk hal yang sama sekali lain. Bisa dibilang aku ini produk minim perasaan. Sebagai sesuatu yang akan dikirimkan pada orang tersayang, aku benar-benar merasa tak beda bahkan lebih tak berharga dari permintaan antar makanan yang ditulis detail hingga ke pemisahan daun bawang.

Tapi aku tak pernah pergi dari sana. Terdiam membeku hingga ia melihatku lagi 3 minggu kemudian. Awalnya ia sedikit bingung, alis mengerut dalam mencoba mengingat kapan aku diciptakan. Ketika akhirnya ia ingat, hanya ada lelehan air yang mengaburkan sorot matanya, turun bersama jeritan sunyi yang hanya bisa didengar telinganya sendiri.

'Maaf.'

'Maaf.'

'Maaf.'

Begitu katanya.

Setelahnya, ia jadi sering sekali memandangiku. Kadang sampai berjam-jam. Di matanya, seolah berputar episode andai-andai yang sudah jelas tidak akan pernah terealisasikan. Sering aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku tidak dibinasakan saja? Hidup di antara seperti ini sangat menyiksa. Sampai kapan ia akan menahanku? Sampai kapan ia akan _menahan dirinya sendiri_?

Namun hari ini saat ia menatapku lagi, kulihat sorot yang sama sekali lain. Kabut yang dulu menyelimutinya sudah tiada, menampakkan sepasang manik hitam pekat yang ada di baliknya. Manik yang menyorotiku dengan tatapan penuh kenangan, bercampur sedikit sesal, tapi lebih didominasi dengan kerelaan yang sendu.

Ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya saat ia melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **To: Sakura**

 ** _Busy. Call u bck ltr. srry_**

 _Backspace. Backspace. Backspace._

 **To: Sakura**

 ** _You've been strong for all this time._**

 ** _Now you can go, I won't cry (this is a lie, ykr?)_**

 ** _It's kinda eww, but I'll wear this scarf. Thank you._**

 ** _I also want to apologize, but thought it'll be better if I say it next time._**

 ** _When we meet again._**

 ** _So, see you later._**

 ** _With love, your 'Sasu-pyon'._**

Senyumnya melebar, geli membaca tulisannya sendiri. Tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kali, jadi ia sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Bersama ibu jarinya yang mengantarkanku pergi, air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

 _Send?_

 ** _Yes._**

 _Sending …._

 ** _Sent_** _._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Apa moral value dari fic ini?**

 **Satu, ignorance kills people.**

 **Kedua, pastikan pulsa dan kuota Anda selalu ada untuk membalas pesan dari orang terkasih (atau siapapun, bos killer misalnya).**

 **Hi, everyone. CMA here.**

 **Bagi yang baru kali ini baca ff saya, terima kasih sudah mampir dan mudah-mudahan kalian sudi memberi review. Salam kenal, ya.**

 **Bagi reader yang sudah pernah baca ff saya, hai. Apa kabar? Maaf kalau saya sudah seperti** ** _super moon_** **yang kenampakannya jarang. Saya harap satu ff ini bisa menghibur kalian.**

 **Btw, saya mau buat note yang panjang. Selaku saya kurang yakin apa bisa post ff yang lain di event ini. Jadi, bagi yang cukup baca ff-nya saja, silahkan merangkai indah di kolom review sana^^ terima kasih**

 **First, I want to apologize to all my readers. Saya tahu sudah menjadi penulis yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan banyak fic yang belum diselesaikan.**

 **Maaf.**

 **Nulis fic ini juga penuh perjuangan dan sebenernya ini fic lama yang saya modif. Tenggelam di file komputer sampai berjamur. Karena kalau tidak saya posting maka saya benar-benar tidak ngepost apa-apa selama setahun di ffn, akhirnya saya post juga.**

 **Saya juga heran, kenapa saya jadi gak selera nulis begini. Bahkan lebih parah dari tahun-tahun lalu. Sedih.**

 **Supaya 'sembuh' saya ikut kelas menulis yang ditutori penulis kenamaan. Pertemuannya tiap minggu selama 6 bulan. Saya kira saya bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan belajar banyak di sana. Tapi gak ada yang berubah. Yang ada malah saya sedih kuadrat dan ngerasa tulisan saya bener-bener jelek dan gak bermakna T^T**

 **Setelah puas ngegalau, saya mikir. Sepertinya ini karena saya tidak memprioritaskan menulis. Saya lihat ada banyak author keren di ffn yang meskipun sibuk di duta, tapi tetap lancar menulis. Kenapa? Karena mereka usaha. Saya nggak. Dan meski saya udah usaha, usaha saya kurang maksimal.**

 **Jadi, saya minta doanya dari semua supaya saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah (lama) saya ini. Terima kasih.**

 **Sekarang tentang ffnya.**

 **Tadinya mau ambil prompt 'pain', tapi akhirnya milih 'ignorance'.**

 **Serius loh. Yang membunuh manusia itu bukan senapan, tapi ketidakpedulian. Saya pribadi, kalau sudah marah sekali dengan seseorang, saya gak bakal ngomongin dia di belakang atau apa pun untuk membalasnya. Cukup didiamkan, diabaikan, dihapus dari hidup saya. Saya tahu itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Persis mantan yang sok gak kenal pas udah putus (ini kata teman :D)**

 **Pernah, ada teman SMP yang nge-chat saya. Saya balas dan kami ngobrol lumayan panjang. Tiba-tiba, dia ngucapin makasih. Dia bilang seneng banget karena saya udah mau balas chatnya. Menurut saya, itu hal biasa aja. Ngobrol sama temen lama apa yang istimewa? Tapi bagi dia nggak. Sedikit kepedulian saya membalas chatnya adalah satu tindakan yang berarti buat dia. Sekecil apapun kepedulian itu, meski saya sendiri pun tidak menganggapnya luar biasa.**

 **Jadi itu yang mau saya sampaikan lewat ff ini. Sedikit apapun, kepedulian itu penting. Terutama bagi mereka yang menyimpan rasa sakit. Kalian gak akan pernah tahu kalau mereka gak bilang. Di beberapa kasus, seperti itu kejadiannya. Jadi apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Kalian, kan, gak tahu siapa yang sakit, siapa yang nggak?**

 **Jawabannya: Selalu jadi individu yang pedulian dan penuh kasih sayang.**

 **Gak usah over, semampunya kalian saja. Saya pun pikir-pikir sebelum melibatkan diri ke masalah seseorang. Satu kelakuan yang lebih menyakitkan dari** ** _ignorance_** **itu adalah nekat terlibat tapi kemudian meninggalkan di tengah jalan.**

 **(Addition disclaimer: saya niru penulisan** ** _history_** **dari ff yang judulnya ANEMONE kalo gak salah. Tapi lupa authornya siapa)**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih semuanya yang sudah membaca fic saya. Review dari kalian akan sangat berharga. Serius. But please jan** ** _sugar coating_** **. Kalau ff saya jelek, tolong katakan di mananya. Kalau bagus, tolong kasi tahu kesannya.**

 **Mudah-mudahan saya bisa post ff lain, ya!**

 **Jaa!**

 **CMA**

 **P.S: perasaan saya aja, apa panitia tahun ini banyak ARMY-nya? :D liat prompt kok ya ada BST sama Not Today.**

 **P.P.S: Saya bukan ARMY XD Adik saya yang ARMY :D**


End file.
